To Eternity and Beyond
To Eternity and Beyond is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-sixth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred eighty-seventh case overall. It takes place in the Newmark district of Grimsborough. Plot Gloria and the player headed to the S.A.R.A. building to confront agency head Denise Daniels on why she was keeping tabs on the members of Ad Astra. Upon entering the building's lobby however, they found HAZMAT specalist Trishna Joshi, lying on a bench with her throat stabbed. Mid-investigation, Cathy discovered that the killer had sent an anonymous threat from the training facilities under S.A.R.A. Later, Gloria started floating in the training room as retired astronaut John C. Birk had accidentally activated the zero-gravity setting. They later found enough evidence to arrest Birk for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Birk said that Trishna had failed to sanitize the storage chamber on his spaceship on what turned out to be his final space flight, thus contaminating all his samples. The higher-ups blamed Birk for the oversight, however, and kept him grounded. When Birk saw Trishna in S.A.R.A. the day he was going to give a guest lecture, he could not contain his anger and so he stabbed her in the neck with a letter opener after he delivered his lecture. Judge Powell sentenced him to 15 years in prison. Post-trial, botany student Summer Klein reported seeing two people fighting in the Newmark garden before one shot the other with ice coming from his hands. Gloria and the player then headed to the garden to chase after Christian Bateman and found Summer's camera, which (per Cathy) had footage of Bateman freezing Eoin Cafferey with his powers. They then talked to Eoin, who recalled that Bateman had mentioned "flying high", leading the team to speculate Ad Astra was planning to escape by air. Meanwhile, Jones and the player found Denise's hairbrush in the S.A.R.A. headquarters. They sent a sample of Denise's hair to Amir, who used it to ascertain that Denise was Rozetta Pierre's mother. They then confronted Denise, who confirmed her relationship with Rozetta but denied being Ad Astra's puppeteer. They then went back to S.A.R.A. HQ where they found Denise's personal documents, which (per Gabriel) proved that Denise had been researching on how to enhance the human race for a long time. He also found out that Rozetta was created with only Denise's mitochondrial DNA and that Denise had raised her to believe she was superior to others in every way. However, as Rozetta showed no signs of enhanced physical resilience or strength, Denise lost interest in her by the time she turned ten. With the evidence in hand, they headed back to S.A.R.A. to arrest Denise, only to find out from chief of staff Christine Ramsgate that Denise had already left S.A.R.A., taking all her belongings and documents with her. After all the events, Cathy was able to trace a helicopter recently purchased by Bateman. They then went to where the helicopter was stationed to stop Ad Astra from getting away. Summary Victim *'Trishna Joshi' (stabbed in the neck in the S.A.R.A. headquarters) Murder Weapon *'Letter Opener' Killer *'John C. Birk' Suspects C287P1.png|Denise Daniels C287P2.png|Martin Davenport C287P3.png|Christine Ramsgate C287P4.png|John C. Birk C287P5.png|Otto Kessel Quasi-suspect(s) C287PQ1.png|Summer Klein C287PQ2.png|Eoin Cafferey Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Rocket Cow. *The killer has read 3001: A Space Audacity. *The killer rides a LegAway. *The killer is a male. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes C287CS1A.jpg|S.A.R.A. Lobby C287CS1B.jpg|Security Checkpoint C287CS2A.jpg|Garden C287CS2B.jpg|Garden Gazebo C287CS3A.jpg|Training Facility C287CS3B.jpg|Astronaut's Desk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate S.A.R.A. Lobby. (Clues: Wallet, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Denise Daniels; Victim identified: Trishna Joshi) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Commemorative Coin; New Suspect: Martin Davenport) *Ask Martin Davenport why his wallet was on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Commemorative Coin found) *Question Denise Daniels. (Prerequisite: S.A.R.A. Lobby investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Garden) *Investigate Garden. (Prerequisite: Denise interrogated; Clues: Torn Card, Victim's Phone) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Restored Card Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Appointment Card; New Suspect: Christine Ramsgate) *Talk to Christine Ramsgate about the victim. (Prerequisite: Appointment Card unraveled) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Text Message) *Analyze Text Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read 3001: A Space Audacity) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Rocket Cow) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Training Facility. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Storage Chest, Cardboard Pieces) *Examine Storage Chest. (Result: Letter Opener) *Analyze Letter Opener. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Letter Opener; Attribute: The killer rides a LegAway) *Confront Denise Daniels about the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Letter Opener analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Security Checkpoint; Profile updated: Denise has read 3001: A Space Audacity and rides a LegAway) *Investigate Security Checkpoint. (Prerequisite: Denise interrogated; Clues: Gift Basket, Security Panel) *Examine Gift Basket. (Result: Gift Card) *Examine Gift Card. (Result: Martin Davenport's Handwriting) *Ask Martin Davenport about his romantic interest in the victim. (Prerequisite: Martin Davenport's Handwriting identified; Profile updated: Martin drinks Rocket Cow) *Examine Security Panel. (Result: Entry Logs) *Analyze Entry Logs. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Otto Kessel) *Ask Otto Kessel if he saw anything in the lobby. (Prerequisite: Entry Logs analyzed; Profile updated: Otto rides a LegAway) *Examine Cardboard Pieces. (Result: Cardboard Cutout; New Suspect: John C. Birk) *Question whether Commander Birk saw the victim. (Prerequisite: Cardboard Cutout restored; Profile updated: John drinks Rocket Cow and has read 3001: A Space Audacity) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Astronaut's Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Ceiling Security Camera, Broken Toy, Tattered Jacket Note) *Examine Ceiling Security Camera. (Result: Security Footage) *Analyze Security Footage. (09:00:00) *Confront Commander Birk about arguing with the victim. (Prerequisite: Security Footage analyzed; Profile updated: John rides a LegAway) *Examine Broken Toy. (Result: Robot Toy Card) *Ask Otto Kessel about the note inside the toy robot. (Prerequisite: Robot Toy restored; Profiles updated: Otto drinks Rocket Cow and has read 3001: A Space Audacity, Denise drinks Rocket Cow) *Examine Pinned Note. (Result: Beige Particles) *Examine Beige Particles. (Result: Gluten-Free Bread Crumbs) *Question Christine Ramsgate about her destroyed jacket. (Prerequisite: Gluten-Free Bread Crumbs identified under microscope; Profile updated: Christine has read 3001: A Space Audacity and rides a LegAway) *Investigate Garden Gazebo. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Can, Trash Can) *Examine Bloody Can. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a male) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Blood-Stained Cloth) *Analyze Blood-Stained Cloth. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Endgame (2/6). (No stars) Endgame (2/6) *Investigate S.A.R.A. Lobby. (Available after unlocking Endgame; Clue: Denise's Hairbrush) *Examine Denise's Hairbrush. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (06:00:00) *Confront Denise Daniels about being Rozetta's mother. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Security Checkpoint. (Prerequisite: Denise interrogated; Clue: Painting of Painting) *Examine Back of Painting. (Result: S.A.R.A. Files) *Analyze S.A.R.A. Files. (06:00:00) *Ask Christine Ramsgate where Denise has gone. (Prerequisite: S.A.R.A. Files analyzed; Reward: Space Suit) *Find out what Summer Klein saw. (Available after unlocking Endgame) *Investigate Garden. (Prerequisite: Summer interrogated; Clue: Flower Pot) *Examine Flower Pot. (Result: Summer Klein's Camera) *Analyze Summer Klein's Camera. (06:00:00) *Ask if Eoin Cafferey knows Bateman's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Summer Klein's Camera analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the phrase "to infinity and beyond", a phrase used and popularized by Buzz Lightyear in the Toy Story franchise. *''3001: A Space Audacity'' is a parody of 2001: A Space Odyssey. *LegAway is a parody of Segway. *Ramani is a parody of Armani. *In the "Garden" crime scene, a statue of Venus de Milo can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Newmark